Dark Hours
by kurosaki9
Summary: A TykixAllen fic with a twist of some Laven into the mix. A bit dark is what some people have called it but either way its a good read. About how the one you love may be in danger and in order to keep them from it, you must put an end to them. Choices


Title: Dark Hours

Pairing: TykixAllen, a bit of Laven

Credit goes to Katsura Hoshino-Sensei due to the fact that the characters belong to her. If they belonged to me, these boys would be gay right off the bat. Sighs~ *hopes Hoshino-Sensei makes TykixAllen in her manga*

Warning: NC-17 for Angst, Violence, Blood, Sex, Broken Allen, Rape(?)

Summary: Everyone has to hide their desires from others in order to protect them from danger. But what if you can't help but hurt the one you love the most? Betrayal, Love, Despair, are all emotions you face. But what will happen if one tries to find another way out?

Blood had managed to scatter across the white canvas. The white sheet that hovered over the ground had been stained with blood. The blood was not meant to be shed, but it was unavoidable. No one had seen it coming. Everyone was fighting moments ago. The Noahs had invaded the Order and the exorcists that remained had tried to push them out, but had only reached outside. There stood only 4 exorcists from the fallen, now. There had been 7 to begin with, but the other three weren't in shape to fight anymore.

The fighting kept going on and on. You heard cries from comrades, trying to force more energy to come out from them. Cuts turned into gashes, minor reds turned into dark purples. They kept dancing that dangerous dance all through the fight. You heard laughter from one of the female Noahs, Road Camelot if memory served them right. Then there was a morbid cry that pierced through the fight. ceasing everything else.

The newly appointed general had been stabbed through his rib and he had coughed up blood. The man who had stabbed him held the look of dismay but was also content on keeping the exorcist from moving. They had fought hard to keep this one under control and it had served well.

The cries of his companions left the general feeling lost. The man who had pierced him withdrew his butterfly and stepped back to admire his work. The small body staggered back a few steps, coughing every so often dark blood. The figure then had leaned forward, falling onto his knees. Hands were held forward to keep himself kneeling down as he continued to hack up blood. He heard cries of horror and worry, but he could only stare into those golden eyes.

"Our dance ends here, shounen," said the tall man. The man inched closer towards the fallen boy, ignoring the Noah's cries and as well as the exorcists'. He grabbed the boy's chin and yanked it up. The general hissed in pain as blood kept seeping out of his mouth.

More screaming and yelling were heard, but the other Noahs kept the other exorcists at bay. The golden eyed man's face inched closer and closer. The man's lips crashed onto the paling exorcist's very own and slipped a tongue inside the cavern. The man clutched the general's hair, keeping his head in place. He then parted and let the boy fall. The boy that lay defeated smiled and said, "Not yet," before falling limp. The boy began panting, staggered, but it didn't do much as he felt many eyes fall upon him. The Noahs had done their task. They would return home, leaving the pale body to die a slow death.

White hair was stained in his own blood as Allen saw the Noahs retreating. He had caught a glimpse of one of them. The man's smile was so sad, almost painful. They had vanished too fast. He was next on the list and he didn't mind dying. He felt someone wrap his cold body in their arms, as they cried out for him to stay with them. He had smiled and had uttered silently, "I can't die…."

************************************

_A month before…. _

The young exorcists had arrived back from their mission about some innocence from a church. The church had been under siege after they had entered it. Many casualties were left behind and there were only two survivors out of the 30 people inside the small church. The boy with the innocence and a small young boy. The small young boy was taken with them in order to find a new home for him. They didn't want him to keep remembering the incident. All the blood and the painful screams that were left of memory inside that awful place. The Order had found a family for the young boy. They had heard two days after that the boy was having so much fun with his new family. Happiness engulfed the whole Order. They were glad that they had managed to find a place for the little boy to be kept at, where nothing was able to hurt him.

Allen was sad about the others dying in front of him. He had come back a bit darker than usual. He didn't want to eat, nor did he want to talk to anyone for the time being. Everyone began to worry about him. No one had seen him like that. They were beginning to wonder what was happening to their silver sun.

The next day, they found Allen training in the training room. He was panting a lot as he was trying to hit the sack in front of him but he couldn't. He just couldn't muster up the monstrous strength he always had. Everyone was beginning to worry more. Allen looked up at them and gave that unfaltering smile again. He smiled as if everything was alright. He gathered his towel and walked towards the exit. He left without talking to anyone.

Two days had passed when Komui called in 7 exorcists. Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Marie, Krory, and Miranda were already in Komui's office. The last member arrived a little bit later than everyone else.

Before heading inside, Allen leaned on the door. He heard people talking in hushed tones. Why was everyone whispering? He sighed silently and hovered his hand over the doorknob. He turned the knob and then proceeded inside.

Allen walked in and saw everyone look at him. There was a smile on Lenalee's face. She looked happy to see him better. He had overcome his depressed state after telling himself to move on, keep walking. Komui told him to sit down. He did, crossing his leg over the other. He had caught something from the corner of his eye. He turned to look at a small little girl hiding behind Komui's desk. He smiled warmly at her before refocusing his gaze at Komui. He suddenly felt weight push him back a little.

Allen looked down to see the little girl hugging him tightly. Her whole body was shaking. It wasn't cold so she must have been afraid. He smiled again at her and took her into his hands. He brought her down on his lap, her head in the crook of his neck as he caressed her head in a parentally manner. He looked up and saw the quizzical expressions in his companion's faces.

"Allen…" said Lenalee. He looked at her, clueless of the situation. He then heard Lavi answer. "Allen… did she just call you daddy?!" Allen's eyes widened slightly but then returned to look at the now sleeping girl. He smiled again and looked up at them. "She must be so lonely. I could tell by her eyes. She looked abandoned. She must have felt like I could help her. She wanted someone to help her. She might want me to be her father." He stroked her hair gently before setting her down, having her head resting on his lap.

"She thinks you might understand her?" asked Miranda. Allen looked at her and said, "You have joined us after I came here shortly. No one really knows what my past was like." His eyes looked downcast but then he began to speak again. "I think I was around the time I was a baby, when my parents abandoned me. They thought I was a monster. My hand was red; they thought I was the devil's child." Allen chuckled at the last sentence.

"They left me to die but then Mana came and took me in. He became my foster father until I was about 6. We traveled a lot, since he was a circus performer. There I learned many things. He taught me so much but he was taken away." He looked at Lenalee now.

"Remember that time where the Earl knew my name?" Everyone turned to Lenalee and she had nodded. He smiled and then said, "Well, once my father died, I tried to bring him back. The Earl came to me and told me if I had wanted him back. I was so alone then. He was the only one who cared about me. My red hair covered my face and I had told him I did. Once Mana came back as an Akuma, he had cursed me." Allen's head drooped down as if he were in pain, as if he were about to cry but his voice was frighteningly calm.

He looked back at them with clouded eyes. "This arm, my innocence had moved on its own and had killed my father once again. My hair turned white and my eyes turned gray. My red hair and blue eyes were gone from the curse I bore. Master had seen this and thought about taking me in. For 10 years I dealt with his bullshit."

Allen saw the girl awaken and saw her looking at him. She raised her hands and had pulled his head down. She was hugging him, trying to comfort his painful heart. Allen began to shake and did not try to move. He stayed there, letting the girl hug him.

The members in the room had never known what Allen had gone through. They just knew that Mana had been someone Allen had cherished gratefully. They had seen him look broken for a second then saw him laugh bitterly the next and then, finally, saw him being hugged by someone almost 10 years younger than him for some comfort. They felt sad for their tattered sun.

The next day, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda were in the cafeteria when they spotted Allen with the little girl in his arms. The girl had gotten very close to Allen and they did look like father and daughter. Jerry was admiring the cute scene and the little girl with black, silky hair with pigtails was looking at him in fear. Allen rubbed her back and whispered something into her ear and they had seen her smile shyly.

They saw Allen carrying a plate of food, but it looked like it was for the girl rather than for him. They ushered him towards their table. He looked paler everyday.

"Nee, Allen~~ "began Lavi as he saw Allen sit at the table. He had placed the small girl on top of the table and began to feed her slowly. "Yes, Lavi?" answered Allen. He wiped some food off the girl's cheek and then turned to look at Lavi as he left her to drink her juice box.

"You look too pale. Are you ok? You haven't eaten anything at all the past week. I'm worried about you." Allen wiped the girl's mouth this time but he looked deep in thought. "Allen…" "I just don't feel like eating. It's fine. I'm really alright. Don't worry about me." Allen finished cleaning the girl and told her to stay at the table while he went to get something to drink. The girl stared at her dad and then turned to look at the three exorcists.

Lavi smiled his goofy smile but the girl looked as if she could tell that that wasn't the real Lavi. Lavi shivered involuntarily. The girl reminded him too much of Allen. Lenalee smiled at her at Kanda just plain stared, indifferent of anything. The little girl crawled towards Kanda and pulled his hair. Kanda twitched and Lenalee quickly went to disentangle her hand from Kanda's hair. Lavi was laughing his ass off. The girl was a lot like Allen. She didn't fear Kanda at all. Lenalee placed the girl on her lap, but the girl just stared at her in fear. Lenalee was pained to see that expression on a young girl's face.

The little girl crawled away towards Kanda again. She touched Kanda's face with a light smack. Kanda looked at her, daggers clearly being thrown at the little girl. The girl smiled as she smacked Kanda lightly again. She then turned and saw Allen coming back. Her hands flew up in the way you would do to get picked up. Allen came back and cradled her. He had gotten a soda but had only drunk about two sips before rejecting it.

Lavi had recovered from his laugh fest and looked at Allen holding the little girl. "Allen, your 'kid' isn't scared of Kanda. It's as if she really is your daughter." Allen looked at Kanda who was giving death glares at the child and began to chuckle lightly. "We are one in the same. It's natural for someone to always look for danger. They have never had anyone tell them not to or protect them. We can only learn about what can hurt us once we are hurt."

Lenalee was about to say something but Komui came on the speaker. "Will everyone please gather up in the big room next to the cafeteria? This is very important. Everyone is to head there. Exorcists, including Generals and those in training. I would also like the Finders to come in. Even Jerry and the science sector. Please come. That is all." Everyone murmured as they began to head to the room next door. The four exorcists looked at one another and sighed.

Everyone had gathered in the room and wondered what was going on. Allen was seated with the other three and he still held the girl in his arms. She was so clingy. They saw the generals sitting in the front, looking at all the others sitting in their seats. Komui then stepped up with the higher ups behind him. He ushered everyone to quiet down. He then bowed and let the higher ups take it from there.

A lady stepped up and she looked beautiful. She was one of the big bosses so she wasn't one to mess with. She cleared her throat and looked at everyone.

"As you may all know, General Cross Marian has yet to be found. We had barged into his room after not hearing from him for a while. Once we entered, we saw the whole room dipped in blood and we concluded that he was either taken or he left us. You also know that we have been keeping an eye on all of you much closer than before, especially you, Allen Walker."

Allen froze as his name was mentioned. He saw eyes float over to where he was. What was she getting at? Why put him on the spot? Was it because his Master had disappeared once he told Allen everything about the 14th? Did they think he was responsible for his disappearance?!

Allen caught sight of her, smiling motherly at him and it gave him some ease. He wasn't being considered a traitor. Did he prove to them that he wasn't betraying them, or did they still have doubts lingering about?

"We have one general down and this can't be kept. We have recently had Hevlaska inform us that a new general has awakened. During the time when we attacked the Earl in the Ark, the new general came to us. We were baffled at first. We had one general too many and we thought that there was a mistake. We have seen him fight for us for a long time. He has proved us wrong about what we think of him."

There was a pause there. She looked back at the generals. "Well, do you think the new general will be able to handle this?" The generals just looked at her and then one said, "The new one's still a kid. He doesn't have any experience in this field!" Another one answered, "It is true but he has shown great promise. He has come up strong when we thought that it was the end of us." A female general said, "I agree that the boy is too young, but we weren't much apart the first time we were appointed generals. If memory serves me right, I was about 20 when I took up the general position. Yes, he is the youngest one that has awoken but I think he can manage." The other generals murmured at Cloud 9's little speech.

Komui knew who the general was. He too believed that the boy was too young to obtain that position. He was too small to carry a heavier burden than what he carried now. He was 16 for god's sake!

"Your decision?" asked the lady before. Cloud 9 just smiled up at her. The lady smiled too and nodded as she looked back at the crowd. "Then we will be having a new general appointed to this position. We've been expecting a new leader to emerge from all you exorcists, but I never would have thought that our youngest one would excel. Mister Allen Walker, please come up."

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?!" exclaimed Lavi loudly as he heard Allen's name get called out. Allen was just as shocked as Lavi. Kanda just ch'ed him and pushed him forward. Allen still had the girl in his grasp. He looked back at his friends and saw them motioning him to go on. He smiled shyly and gave Kanda the girl in his arms. Kanda gave him an 'are you fuckin' crazy' look. The girl just looked at him and then looked back at Allen. "Daddy…" she said, her arms outstretched towards Allen but Allen just smiled at her.

He walked towards the front and saw the higher up lady motion him to her side. He walked closer and closer and then stopped once he was at her side. The lady then looked at him and said, "You were Cross Marian's apprentice, weren't you?" Allen nodded a small yes and she caressed his cheek. "You're so young. I'm sad to see you become a general now. You've lived through so much and now you're going to carry so much more on your back." Allen looked down from those sad eyes. She knew way too much of his life. He felt scared.

The lady raised his head up again from his chin. "Will you accept this post, knowing that your life is now chained to the Order? Will you carry all these heavy burdens we place on you? Will you keep fighting even though you feel as if you won't come back?" She looked hurt now. She really didn't want him to give up his life for people that didn't really care about others. Allen smiled at her and said, "Yes, I shall keep walking even if I face my darkest hour. I will keep walking even if I find myself trapped with nowhere else to go. I will risk my life to have those with me return safely home, even if it's not guaranteed that I will return."

She smiled sadly now. She hugged him and Allen just stared with wide eyes. She had whispered something in his ears. "Please live on, Allen. I want you to come back to me. Please come back to mom." Allen felt himself sink to his knees as he was still held in that warm embrace. The generals all smiled. They knew what the lady had said. It was about time too. Everyone just looked at the two. They had never seen the lady ever hug someone. She was always so bitter. Why was she now hugging Allen? Why was Allen on his knees?

Allen just continued to kneel there, letting this lady hug him. His mouth, mouthed out the words he could not speak but the lady just nodded. He felt her crying on his shoulder. She was in so much pain. He also wished to cry but he had lost the ability to those years ago. The last tears he shed had been for Mana. The lady had gathered herself up, pulling Allen up as she stood up. She had retreated and caressed his unsoiled face.

The Order looked on as their leader was in tears as she gazed down at Allen. The boy of 16 had brought down the lady who never once cried for anyone or anything. She looked at Komui and then looked at Allen. "Allen…. You are now the Order's new general. You must go through the general's tagging. You must bear with the pain. You can only have three people with you in your ceremony. Choose wisely, my son." She bent down and kissed his forehead and then she let go of his face. She walked away from him and told the others to leave.

After the meeting, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda, along with the girl came up to him. "Allen!!!" exclaimed Lavi. "What did you do to that lady?! She was crying and she hugged you!!! She even kissed your forehead!!!!" Lavi was shocked at what had happened. Lenalee was too. Kanda ch'ed and handed the little girl to Allen. "Baka usagi. Did you not listen to what the lady said at the end?!" Lavi looked at him, clueless as always. Kanda sighed and said, "The bitch is Allen's mom." There was silence then.

"WHAT?! THE BITCH IS ALLEN'S MOM?!" Lavi exclaimed. Allen and Kanda both smacked him, making him fall to the ground. "Not so loud, idiot!" growled Kanda. Allen looked at them and then sighed. "Oh yeah…" he said and the other's looked at him. "Umm… the lady… I mean… my mom… said that I could only have three people come with me to the general thing. If you guys want to come, you're welcomed to." Kanda ch'ed again and Lavi and Lenalee nodded.

They were in a large room, lighted with many candles. There was books and pens on the tables as well as other things they could not name. They saw Allen sitting on a chair, shirt unbuttoned, showing his muscles. They saw Cloud 9 and Satoro there as well as Leverrier, Komui, and the lady that said she was Allen's mom.

"Please take a seat over there exorcists," said Leverrier as the others looked at Allen. Cloud 9 had Allen's shirt and ribbon in her hand. Satoro had something in his hand. The place was warm because of the fireplace. Komui looked sad at his sister and at the two who came with her. Allen's mother turned away and walked towards Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda. "I appreciate you three for coming."

"Now, Walker, please put your hands on the wall and keep your back faced to us. Allen had been told what was going to be done to him so he had calmed himself considerably for what was to come. The three looked at Allen's mom skeptically as she shook her head. "Just watch," she said.

Allen had walked towards a wall and put his hands on it as he leaned a bit forward, towards the wall. Lenalee could see Allen's eyes flash with fear and then become void, then panic then calm. 'What were they going to do to him?'

"Are you ready, boy?" asked Satoro. Allen shook slightly and then said a quivering yes to him. "Good. I hope you have a nice voice, boy. I can't wait to hear it." Everyone's eyes flashed with fear when Satoro said that. They saw Satoro head towards the fireplace and saw him pick up a black long box. He opened it and Lavi's, Kanda's, Lenalee's, and Allen's mom's eyes widened. They saw a brander come from the box. It looked so cold. Allen kept shaking but he kept calming himself every time.

Lenalee wanted to protest but she saw Komui shaking his head at her. This was always done to generals. They all received a brand on their backs to distinguish from where they came from and their standing, as well as their personalities and other things too.

Satoro buried the brander into the fire and smiled as the metal began to heat up. The metal turned red hot and Satoro smiled in satisfaction. He turned and walked towards Allen. He brushed his hands over Allen's back and said, "Your skins so smooth. It's a shame to brand your back. Don't hold back now." Satoro aimed the brander in the middle of Allen's back. Cloud 9 and Komui where stationed at each side of his hands to keep him from falling down.

Allen smirked and turned his head to the side. "Stop taking your time and do it already." The unfamiliar growl scared his friends. They hadn't heard that tone come from him before. Satoro smiled and said, "Good boy."

A scream filled the room as Allen was pressed into the wall, being held up by Cloud and Komui. The burning flesh was heard to everyone after Allen had bitten his lip to keep more of the screams from coming out. Allen shook as Satoro moved the metal up and down slightly on his skin, trying to keep the mark on there perfectly.

Lenalee had covered her ears. Allen's pained cry had made her cry. Did all generals go through this pain?! Lavi was serious and Kanda was grim as ever.

Satoro lifted the metal off Allen's body. Cloud and Komui let Allen go and Allen fell to his knees trying to claw at the wall, hissing as the pain was still there. Satoro came back and threw a bucket of cold water at Allen's back to extinguish that burning. He smirked ad said, "Nice voice, boy. I'd love to hear it again." Cloud looked at him and said, "You will not touch this boy. I will make sure of that."

Allen had regained his composure and was beginning to stand back up. Blood dripped from his newly appointed wound. He was handed his shirt and he put it on, not buttoning it up. The wound still hurt a lot. He looked up at Leverrier and he was handed his general suit. He was also given a plaque, symbolizing his rank, to wear on his clothes. He was told to come to the training room tomorrow and then he was dismissed.

Allen walked ahead of his friends. He didn't want them to feel bad for him. He didn't want them to see his weakness. He heard Lenalee's voice and then turned towards them.

"Allen… Do you want us to come in your room? I want to talk more." Allen smiled but also shrugged. He really didn't care if he was alone or not.

Opening the door to his room, he stopped as he saw Yuuki come at him. She hugged him and he tried not to hiss in pain as she held him, her hands on his wounds. She backed up and looked down at her hands. She saw blood on it and then looked up at Allen. "Daddy… is this blood?" she asked. Allen nodded and stroked her hair affectionately. "Yeah, but it's ok. I won't die." He told her to get back on the bed as he let the others come in.

Allen went inside and began to talk to Yuuki. He told her that it wasn't healthy for a young girl like her to be awake at this hour. Lavi closed the door behind him and went to sit in the one of the four chairs in the room. They heard Yuuki giggle as Allen tickled her. They noticed that Allen had clothes for her in his closet. He took out pink pajamas and set them out.

"Ok, Yuuki. You have to go to bed. Now put these clothes on ok?" Allen handed Yuuki her clothes and allowed her to change by herself. He went towards his friends and sat down on the last vacant chair. "What did you want to talk about Lenalee?" Allen looked at her through tired eyes. There was a squeal and everyone turned towards Yuuki. She had finished putting on her clothes. Allen got up and took off her shirt pajama. There was an undershirt under to keep her warmer. Allen then placed the pajama correctly and began to button up the shirt. He then sat on the bed and grabbed a comb near his bed and began to comb Yuuki's hair.

After having her settle on the pillows, Allen stroked her head gently and said, "Now, go to sleep." She nodded sleepily and then said a kick goodnight to Allen.

Allen took his seat again with the others after they heard Yuuki's steady breathing. Lenalee looked at him and then said, "I heard many strange rumors going around after you were appointed general. They say that you and Cross were…" Lenalee paused as she tried to put it in lighter terms. Allen sighed and said, "People think I've let Master fuck me in bed. Well, the thing is, none of those rumors are true. I would never whore myself to someone in order to obtain something. It's just not done."

Lenalee blushed a bit for even considering that Cross and Allen were once in that kind of relationship. Lavi breathed out a breath he didn't know he had kept inside. Kanda looked like his mean, grumpy old self. Allen smiled sadly and said, "Well, I have to get some rest. I have a mission tomorrow." With that, Allen pushed them out of his room.

He locked his door and then slid down to rest on the floor. He looked up and then said, "They really thought that Master and I shared a bed. They thought I was in a sexual relationship once with him. Truth is, Master always tried. I just never obliged. I miss him… Tyki…."

*****************************************

_Skin rubbed against cold steel. There was no light around him. There were only sounds telling him that he was not alone. He was blindfolded and he felt the gashes he had obtained before, begin to burn. He hissed in pain when he felt someone grab his cut arm up. He felt warm breath kiss his neck. He shivered involuntarily at the warmth from the cold. He smelled the heavy stench of blood and cigarettes as well as the musky smell of a man. _

_He felt his shirt get unbuttoned and he felt warm lips descend onto his cold abdomen. He shivered into those talented lips. He gave a small, barely audible moan. He felt the lips curl up into a smile. He felt the chains at his hands fall on each side of him. He lifted his hands. They were sore from the chains but he was finally free. He felt the blindfold loosen and then it fell down to his lap. He saw golden eyes looking back at him. _

_Tyki looked at the boy in front of him. He had obtained this prize secretly. No one knew what went on in this room. He remembered coming to Allen every time he played the piano. He couldn't help but be drawn to the sad tune that was being played. It had been a month ago that he had taken this young boy under him and had done heavy sins that no one would forgive._

_He unzipped Allen's pants and pulled down Allen's boxers down. He engulfed his half-hardened member inside his mouth. He pulled at the pale boy's balls and worked his way up to the weeping head, only to go down. Sucking noises resounded in the dark room. This only managed to fuel Allen's lust greatly. The only thing he could grab onto to keep himself sane were the blood red sheets beneath him. He clutched the sheets for dear life._

_Allen looked down and melted into gold eyes that looked back at him as the man bobbed his head up and down, servicing him. The beautiful creature only managed to get him hornier. The man taking his manhood into his mouth and milking him was one of a kind. He felt himself on the edge and he began to pant in anticipation. "No more…. TYKY!" screamed Allen as he came inside Tyki's mouth. Allen laid on the bed sheets, his mouth slightly parted. Tyki moved down and took the boy's mouth. Allen tasted himself on Tyki's lips. It would have disgusted others but it somehow managed to arouse him again._

_Tyki pulled him down to meet on his cock. Tyki had sheathed himself inside where it felt where he belonged. Allen had cried out in pain but Tyki knew that he would soon be crying out differently. He didn't bother to let Allen adjust to his size. He had plunged into Allen's unprepared hole. He knew that he would rip the flesh and make the boy bleed, but the boy loved it rough. He had even curse Tyki when the man tried to go gentle on him. _

_Allen grabbed the headboard above him in a vice grip. The boy's pale hands turned whiter as he held the board tightly. Allen was panting and meeting Tyki's every thrust. He felt Tyki grab him by his hips and pulled him to his lap. The hard cock buried itself to the hilt, extracting a hoarse moan from the boy. _

"_Move, Allen. You know how much you want to," said Tyki in that low, husky, dark voice. Allen's hands had grasped Tyki's head and he was muttering incoherent words. He saw Allen moving up and down slowly, remembering to take it all the way to the hilt to see white. _

"_Tyki… Tyki…. I can't… go… I want to…" managed Allen in his ecstatic state. Tyki bit his ear, drawing blood and then lapped it up. He grabbed Allen's hips again and began to pull the boy down mercilessly on his huge cock. _

_Allen's back arched as he screamed for more. He kept moaning and moaning out Tyki's name. He knew that the boy felt good. There was no use in lying to your desires. One last thrust and Allen screamed again, coming all over Tyki's and his' stomach. Tyki had come as well once he felt the tight muscles clamp down on his flesh. He lied back on the bed, having the boy on top of him. He saw the flushed skin of the boy glisten in the moonlight. He looked beautiful._

_Allen regained himself and then kissed Tyki's chest, marking him as he went down on him. "Tyki… I have something to tell you." He nipped Tyki again and lapped at the blood that appeared in the older man's inner thigh._

"_What is it, boy?" asked Tyki as he tried not to growl at the blissful sensation of Allen taking him in his mouth. Allen liked the now hardened shaft and said, "I won't be able to come anymore. The order thinks I'm a traitor to them so I'll have to lie low for a while and be their obedient dog." Allen engulfed Tyki's shaft and pumped on it. He bobbed his head up and down._

_Tyki hissed and said, "Then is this a parting gift, boy?" Allen suckled on Tyki's now leaking shaft. He deep throated Tyki in the back of his throat and Tyki had no choice and came with a satisfied hiss. Allen licked his fingers and then looked at Tyki. "Yes. This is for the time being. Don't miss me. It will be the end of us if we begin to miss each other." Allen kissed Tyki's lips and was overcome by Tyki's tongue intruding in his mouth. He moaned and then parted. "I'll see you around, Tyki."_

************************************

Allen woke up panting. He felt so hot. He looked over to see if Yuuki was still sleeping. She was curled up on a pillow. He smiled and then got out of bed. He got dressed in his normal clothes but he was still hot. He looked down to see if he was hard but he wasn't. He was able to control himself in his dreams. He got to the door, looked back and said, "I'll be back."

He walked the empty halls, trying to think of who he was looking for. 'I want Tyki…' He remembered what he said 2 months ago and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He wanted Tyki to take him. It was starting to become torturous, waiting to see when he could slip out from the Order's grasp and go back to Tyki, if only for a few minutes.

He remembered that this happened last time. Yuuki wasn't there yet and he woke up panting just like he was now. His face was flushed and he was hard. He heard a knock at the door and he cursed his luck. He tried desperately to keep his aroused state down from his normal voice. "W-who is it?" he asked, almost a moan escaping him. "It's me, Allen." Allen cursed himself.

He decided whether to tell him to piss off or tell him that he should come another time or just let him in. He growled at his sexual frustration and went to go let him in. He would be able to help him willingly or not.

As he walked down the halls, he felt a cold chill run down his spine. He bit his lip to hold back a moan that wanted to escape. He was so sensitive to anything. He turned the corner and bumped into someone. He fell back, still panting, and then looked up to see who he had hit. He saw dark navy blue eyes looking back at him.

"Oi, Moyashi, what are you doing up?" he had said. Allen looked away, trying to hide his flushed self from him. Of all people, why would he be here now? Allen felt a grab at his waist and he let out a small moan and then quickly bit his lip to keep the rest from coming out. He saw Kanda looking at him weirdly and then he pushed Kanda away.

Kanda could see Allen trying to hide his face, but he saw warm breath coming from his mouth. It was cold enough to see your breath. He thought the boy was sick but when he tried to help, Allen just pushed him away. "I'm fine, really," said Allen before turning from him in search of the person who could help him take this pain away. Little did Allen know, Kanda was far behind him, following him to his destination.

Allen arrived at his savior's room. He leaned on the door. He was losing the battle to keep himself from releasing his bestial urges. He heard the door click open and fell into a warm chest. He grasped the man's back and wouldn't let go.

"Allen?" said the man with a surprised voice. "What are you…" he said before Allen sealed those lips in a rough kiss. The man widened his eyes but then grabbed a fistful of hair and plunged into the wet, hot cavern. He pulled Allen in not noticing Kanda staring at them from a corner far away from them. "Moyashi… and Baka Usagi?!"

Kanda moved to the vacant room next to Lavi's room. He settled himself there to know why exactly Allen would kiss Lavi and why Lavi wouldn't push Allen back.

After Lavi had pulled Allen inside, he had locked the door and pulled Allen towards the bed. Allen pushed him down and straddled Lavi's hips. Allen growled in frustration as he rocked his clothed cock over Lavi's. He had put his hands on the wall in front of him to keep his balance. He rocked over and over, moaning as he was getting a little bit of his frustration out. He felt Lavi becoming harder as he rocked his hips. Lavi looked at Allen moaning and pulled him down for a searing kiss.

Allen parted from Lavi and began to beg. "Lavi… please… help me…." he had said. Lavi smiled and said, "Strip for me then." Allen began to unbutton his shirt and threw it away from him. He then unzipped his pants, moaning as he accidentally brushed his hard-on. He threw that aside too, and then pulled down his boxers. He was naked now, marks on his body but he was still beautiful.

Lavi looked at Allen on top of his hips, looking at him in need. "Come here, Allen," Lavi had said. He told Allen to put his hands on the wall in front of him and to knee down in front of his face. Allen shivered but did so. He needed to release this pain before he went insane. Lavi opened his mouth and then devoured Allen's cock. Allen threw his head back and let a moan escape him. He panted as Lavi sucked him off, while thrusting a finger then two inside his hole.

"Lavi… don't prepare me… I hate it…" Allen had said. Lavi deep throated him and Allen gasped loudly. He was almost there. Just a little more. He restrained himself from shoving his cock down Lavi's throat just to get this over with. Lavi pulled out his fingers just as he had put them in and pulled one of Allen's balls. Allen screamed as he came. He limped on the wall as Lavi drank all of his seed.

Lavi then pushed Allen down and hovered over him. Lavi always wanted to fuck Allen while facing him, but Allen always wanted to have his face facing the sheets. For once he was going to do both of them, even if they both liked it or not. Lavi turned Allen over, watching the boy beneath him look at him with shocked eyes. "Lavi… turn me… around…" Lavi smirked and plunged into Allen. Allen screamed but was silenced by Lavi's mouth intruding him. Lavi thrusted in slowly and then Allen bit his lip. "Harder, Lavi… don't go gentle on me…" Lavi sighed and upped the pace as he rammed himself into that tight hole. Allen threw his head back and screamed again. He grabbed the sheets in a death grip, trying to calm himself down.

He moaned as he felt Lavi hit his sweet spot. He thrusted back, meeting Lavi's impalements and rising their aroused states more and more. Lavi hovered over Allen's chest and began to kiss him up towards his neck. "Lavi… harder…" Allen said. Lavi rammed himself once more and heard Allen scream again, hoarsely. Allen came on their stomachs and Lavi came too, biting Allen's neck. Allen yelped at the sudden pain and grabbed a fistful of hair and tried to pry Lavi off. He felt Lavi lick his wound before backing away.

Allen lied there, looking up at Lavi as he tried to regain himself again. He finally got his breath and then moved to sit up. He was then pushed down and flipped over. "Lavi… let… AHHHHHHH!!!" Allen buried his head into the sheets as he felt Lavi ramming him harder than usual. "Lavi… Lavi… Lavi…" he said. He couldn't say anything more. He felt himself ripping inside and he was beginning to fear for himself. He began to kick Lavi but he kept missing. His voice was so hoarse from the screaming. "Please… stop…" Allen was shaking now. Why was Lavi so mad? What did he do?

He felt himself get flipped over, while Lavi still had his cock inside and he felt himself rip more. He screamed some more but how come no one could hear him? The walls weren't thick! "Lavi, please stop!!! You're… breaking me!!" Lavi had stopped and saw Allen look pained as he tried to regain his breath. Anger rose from him and he rammed again. Allen screamed again. He tried to push Lavi off but he couldn't. "Allen. I'm not something you can play with! My body wants you! Don't use me as a substitute for him! Don't use me as a substitute for Kanda!"

Lavi then felt something hit him and he toppled over, shocked, as he saw Allen holding something. He held a heavy book in his hand as he slid away from Lavi. Allen toppled from the bed and began to laugh. "You think I'm using you as a substitute for Kanda?! Don't make me laugh! Sure, I've thought about doing the same things I do with you with him but guess what? I don't! He'd break me and kill me! He'd say I was too much of a coward to go and let you fuck me! I don't like Kanda! I love someone else! But I can't see him now because I'm a general now! DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!"

Lavi and Kanda both stood still. Lavi because he was told that Allen didn't use him as a substitute for Kanda. Kanda was frozen because he had heard Lavi fuckin Allen and then Allen screaming that he was hurting him. It turned from pleasure to rape in a few minutes. He was also shocked to hear Allen yelling at Lavi his feelings in a hoarse voice.

Allen picked himself up and slowly gathered his clothes. He felt a hand touch him and he slapped it away. "Don't touch me, Lavi. I'm not sane right now. I can hurt you." He picked up his clothes and put them on. He limped towards the door and stood there. He then turned the knob. "I'm not coming back, Lavi. This is the last time we meet in bed." With that, Allen left Lavi alone.

Kanda heard Allen tell him it was over and heard him leave. He was also going to leave but heard Lavi laugh. "You think I won't find out who you want Allen? You managed to fool me into thinking that you love Yu but now that I know that that isn't the case, I will chase you down. You trampled on my feelings for someone else?! You will be with me. I won't rest till I have you here and then I'll punish you for what you've done."

The next day, Allen was dressed in his general outfit. He looked representable. He didn't look like he was fucked just a few hours ago. He walked normally and he could look at Lavi like he always did. It was Lavi who couldn't look at Allen like he used to. Kanda noticed this. Lavi looked obsessed with Allen now. He knew he liked Allen but after what he heard, he couldn't tell if Lavi would hurt the stupid Moyashi.

Allen was called into Komui's office. When he got there, he saw Kanda and Lavi sitting on the couch. "Allen… I mean General Walker, you have to go to London. We have found out that there was some strange activity there. There's a rumor that there is more than one innocence there so proceed with caution." Allen played with his earring, which also communicated him to the Order. "What's the part of town we'll be staying at?" Allen asked. "You get to decide that. Just don't go over 200." Allen nodded and headed out, but stopped at the door.

"General, you are taking Kanda and Lavi on your mission. You are responsible for these two. Don't let anything happen to them." Allen chuckled. "I won't have to keep an eye on them…" "No, if they come hoe with the slightest scratch on them, you will be punished for their injuries. Remember that, Walker." Allen looked at Komui and then sighed. "They still don't trust me fully, huh? They think that I would put exorcists in danger. Well, I'll try to keep my word but I won't guarantee anything." "Even if you get punished?" Allen smiled, "Even if I am punished." With that, the three left the office.

They had gotten a train and the train people were very nice. They paid Allen much respect. Allen thought they were just trying to kiss ass to him since he was a general. He really didn't feel any different. He had asked if they had a cart for them ready and the people had gotten him a big one.

Allen sat down by the window reading over the mission. He had thought that it was weird for him to be paired with Kanda and Lavi. Did Komui really want them to get in a fight or something? Lavi and Kanda were seated opposite of him. They were strangely quiet. "Allen…" said Lai, breaking the silence. Without looking at Lavi, Allen continued to read. "What is it Lavi?" "Hehe, I told Kanda that I bet I could call you your name without any formalities." "I really don't see what the whole point is. I'm still the same 16 year old boy as before. Nothing has changed. Maybe my hair, my clothes, and my rank, but nothing else." He heard Lavi swear as Kanda smacked him.

A few minutes passed without anyone saying anything. "Allen…" Allen sighed and put down the mission to look a Lavi. "Yes, Lavi?" Lavi stayed silent, as if deciding to see how he would say this in front of Kanda. Kanda looked at Lavi then at Allen and he kind of knew what Lavi wanted to say. "Spit it out, baka usagi," growled Kanda. Lavi cursed him and then looked at Allen seriously.

"Who do you like? You told me yesterday that you didn't like this ass. Who do you really like?" Allen looked at Lavi tiredly. Was he still at it? "It doesn't concern you Lavi." Allen picked up the report again but felt his hand get pinned to the wall. Allen looked back at his captor and narrowed his eyes.

"Let go Lavi," said Allen in a cold voice. Lavi looked as if he didn't listen and pinned the other hand on the wall. He was inches away from Allen's lips. He didn't care if Kanda was here; Allen seemed to not care either. "You used me. How do you think I would feel, general?" Lavi laced his words with venom. "I believe I told you before this whole thing started that we were merely fooling around, Bookman Jr."

Lavi slammed his lips onto Allen's, ripping them open. Allen looked over at Kanda and saw him just staring. He sighed inwardly, closed his eyes, and pushed Lavi off. Lavi fell onto the floor and Allen picked up his things and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry Kanda for the sight you just saw. Please forgive this idiot's manners." He grabbed the slider but felt his shoulder get grabbed. He put his things around and pushed Lavi away. "Let me make this clear, Bookman Jr… You aren't needed in my life! Leave me alone, please. I'm holding myself back from hurting you. Just stop. Kanda get it through his head. I have killed before. I don't hesitate anymore." With that, Allen left the room.

Lavi felt like he got slapped in the face, and he wanted to go after Allen. He wanted him so badly but he felt something hit his head. "Weren't you listening, Lavi? Allen will kill you." Lavi snorted and said, "Allen hasn't killed anyone." Kanda sighed and said, "Yes, he has. He has killed three people now. I don't know if he has killed more. We were on a mission with someone else. I don't remember it clearly but two guys died because they hurt someone. Allen killed them. In front of me. The other was a woman. I seriously don't know why he killed her but he did."

"How come I haven't heard about this?" asked Lavi. "Ch… I don't know. He probably wanted to keep it from everyone. I'm the only one who knows. I was there when he killed them so stop bothering him. He has to take care of us and if we get one slight scratch on us, he will pay for our idiocy." They felt the train stop and got up, got their things and exited their cart.

Outside, Lavi and Kanda saw Allen talking to this tall man. Allen was hidden a bit from the shadows but they could see that it was him. They saw the man put his arm around Allen's waist and saw him take Allen's mouth into his own. Allen tried pulling away, but he stopped struggling and let it take it's course. Lavi was furious and he saw the man whisper something into Allen's ear which made him shiver. The man left Allen after a minute. Allen wiped the side of his mouth with his thumb as he made it back to his group. They saw blood trickling from his mouth. "Allen…" "Let's go."

They entered their hotel room. Allen had asked for a room that had two beds. Once inside, they put their things down and Lavi ran to a bed. He flopped down on it and looked at Allen. "Allen… let's share a bed." Allen's brow twitched but then said, "It's ok. I'm not staying. This is for you guys. I have to take care of some things." He turned to the bathroom, his bag in his hands and closed the door.

30 minutes later, Allen came out bathed and had black pants and boots on. His earring was in place and he looked at Lavi. "Lavi, where'd you move my shirts to? I need it." Lavi smiled and said, " Tell me where you're going and I'll give it to you." "To get laid .." Lavi looked shocked at Allen's response. "You're going to get laid?! Whose going to fuck you? Is it the guy who kissed you when we got off the train?" Kanda threw Lavi something to tell him to shut it and let it go.

"You weren't supposed to see that." Allen looked away and began to fumble through the bags. He found his clothes in Kanda's bag and just sighed. He took them out and put them in his bag. He grabbed a black shirt and put it on. He grabbed his black coat and put that on too. "Don't look for me. I'm not coming back tonight." He left without saying anything else.

Arriving at a hotel, blocks away from where the others were staying at, Allen entered the building. He walked towards the receptionist and saw a young woman there. "Hello, there. I'm here to see Mr. Clements." The woman smiled and looked at a chart. "He should be in room 212." "Thanks." Allen stepped up the stairs smiling. He told his two 'friends' to stay put. He would give them something to remember.

Arriving at one of the two doors on the floor, Allen knocked on one of the doors. Allen smiled as he felt Lavi and Kanda near. He knew that the other room had a hole there so they would get a first glance on how he really was. He didn't mind. It was time to give these two children a lesson.

The door opened and you saw a man that looked to be around his late 20's open the door. He looked weird. He had big glasses and he was very white. He had small hairs growing out of his chin; the first signs of beard growing. "You're the young boy from before," he said. He purred it out. He was told to play the little game. He also knew that there were two people tailing Allen. "Come in, boy."

Once the door closed, Kanda was pulled towards the other room by Lavi. He wanted to curse but he stayed silent. They went inside and saw small holes on the wall. Lavi prayed that it was just their luck.

The man led Allen towards the bedroom. There were candles lit and there were some rose petals on the bed. Allen stared at the man in front of him. "You don't like this? I thought it would create the mood." The man smiled a wicked smile, but Allen didn't care. The man walked towards him pinning him to the door, giving Kanda and Lavi a good look at what they were doing.

Allen hissed as his two hands were pinned on both sides. He felt the man rub his clothed cock onto his own. "Ahh," Allen said. The man leaned his head down and whispered, "You did the same thing to that redhead boy didn't you?" Allen shivered as well as Lavi. How did he know?

Allen lifted his head up, panting and said, "Y-yes…" The smiled again while biting Allen's earlobe. "I showed you that pleasure. You weren't supposed to do it with anyone else." The man threw Allen to the bed. The man looked angry. The man held a knife and he began to cut away at Allen's clothes. "I'm sorry… Please forgive me…" he said. The man smiled wickedly as he cut Allen's skin. Allen yelped but continued to stay there.

Lavi and Kanda saw the man turn into something else. They saw the brown hair turn a darker color. His white face, turned dark tan and his blue eyes turned gold. The man wiped his hair back and the two saw crosses on his forehead. Noah they both screamed in their heads. But why was a Noah with an exorcist? Why was Allen letting a Noah do whatever he wanted to him.

The transformed man ripped Allen's pants off and also ripped his boxers off too. Allen laid there, naked as the man above him looked at him. "T… T… Ty…" began Allen but was hushed by lips coming onto his. He opened his mouth, inviting the muscle to dance inside his mouth. Allen moaned as he felt the man above him stroke his hardened flesh. He parted and panted out, "Tyki… don't tease me…"

Two mouths dropped as Lavi and Allen looked at the man violating Allen's body. This was Tyki?! The man they had seen given Allen the key do Road's door? The man who had taken Allen through the door and had seen him come back after an hour? What were they thinking?!

Tyki smiled back and went down on Allen, nipping Allen every time he decided to leave a mark on the pale skin. He licked Allen's inner thigh, receiving a moan and a shiver. He looked up to see Allen looking back at him in need. He bit Allen's inner thigh, drawing out blood and a pleasured moan.

He devoured Allen's shaft inside and began to bob his head up and down. Sucking noises were heard and Allen couldn't help but moan again. Allen grabbed a fistful of hair as he tried to calm his lust. "Tyki…" he moaned. Tyki deep throated him and he kept at it until Allen convulsed. Allen had screamed his name as he had came. Tyki drank Allen's milk and then moved forward to capture his lips again.

Tyki positioned himself in between Allen's legs. He lifted both legs onto his shoulder and leaned forward. "Allen…" he whispered. Tyki saw the boy shiver at his voice and licked his cheek. Allen moaned and grabbed Tyki's hair and pulled him down for another kiss. Tyki rammed inside without any preparation and Allen's eyes widened. He arched his body back and screamed in pain. Tyki kept ramming in but kissed Allen's face, trying to comfort him.

After he got used to it, Allen began to mewl out in pleasure. He writhed under Tyki's body. He met back Tyki's thrusts and they rocked back and forth as they melted in each others embrace. Allen screamed as he came and Tyki grunted as he emptied himself in Allen's body.

Allen panted but was turned around. He was facing the door but had his head on the sheets. "Tyki!" he screamed as Tyki rammed into him again. He howled out as he felt the older man set up the fast pace in their rough sex. He felt Tyki hit his sweet spot, so he shot up from the bed and arched back to moan. Tyki captured Allen's mouth as he stroked Allen's hardened flesh.

Lavi and Kanda couldn't help but get hard themselves. Allen was just so fuckin beautiful getting fucked into the mattress. The way he moaned, the way he screamed, the way he moved, the way he flushed, everything just managed to make them harder. They saw as Tyki took Allen again and again, in different angles and at different hard speeds. Allen had managed to scream himself hoarse and had resorted to screaming silently in ecstasy.

Hours later, they saw Allen flop down from Tyki's lap onto the bed. He fell with a dull thud and was panting. Tyki hovered over him and kissed his back. Allen nuzzled into the pillows and had begun to slip from consciousness. Tyki had begun to stroke Allen's side as Allen fell deep into the world of slumber. Once he knew Allen was awake, he got up and got dressed. He combed his hair back with his hands and heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he had said as he finished draping a blanket over Allen to hide his waist down.

The door opened to reveal a lady with long black hair and sunglasses on. Her skin was exactly like Tyki's, bearing the same crosses on her forehead. "Tyki, the master wouldn't like it if he knew that you and that boy were in a relationship together." Tyki smirked as he went back to the bed and grabbed Allen and placed him on his chest, blanket still hiding his waist. "He doesn't have to know."

"Tyki, he wouldn't like it that you took an exorcist as your whore." Tyki laughed and said, "This boy isn't a whore. He has managed to satisfy even me, the Noah of Pleasure. It really doesn't matter if he's an exorcist or the successor of the Noah of Music, he's mine. I marked him back then with this wound." He pointed to Allen's heart. "Remember when I told you that I destroyed his innocence and punctured his heart with my butterfly? I could have just left after I destroyed his innocence but I wanted him back then. He's been mine ever since. He fought with me 4 months ago and then stopped 3 months ago. I held him like I did tonight for the whole month but he told me that we shouldn't meet. He wanted to have the suspicions around him not lead to me." He caressed Allen's cheek gently.

"Lulubell, did you bring them?" Lulubell sighed and said, "I will never understand your love for this boy. You will have to kill him one day. Are you ready to face that?" Tyki smirked evilly and said, "The past 3 times I've tried to kill him, he has come back to me. He will not die. I won't let him." Tyki grabbed Allen's neck and began to tighten his hold on it. Allen woke up suddenly, gasping for breath. Allen felt the tight hand cutting off his air supply and grabbed it. He tried prying it off but it was no use. He was gasping and choking now. He looked at Tyki.

"Ty…ki…" he said. Tyki smiled and let go. Allen fell forward, coughing and gasping for air. Some blood dripped from his mouth but he was glad he wasn't strangled. His head was grabbed roughly to the side. He looked up at golden eyes. Tyki looked back at him, his eyes growing darker. "Allen, would you care to give Lulubell here a demonstration of your will to live?" Allen looked back in horror as he saw Tyki's blood lustful face. Tyki breathed on his ear and whispered, "Don't die. Come back to me."

A small scream came from Allen as Tyki stabbed Allen in the stomach. Allen coughed up blood and began to shake. He looked up and saw Tyki looking at him. Tyki took back the knife he stabbed Allen with and began to lick the blood off. "Your blood's so good Allen." Tyki told Lulubell to sit down on the chair over there. She did and saw Tyki put Allen on his back, letting him stare at the hovering Tyki. Allen's eyes had been wide at first when he was stabbed, but he was now looking at Tyki through half-lidded ones. He went down to lap up the blood that seeped from the wound. Allen rose to his arms and coughed blood to the side. He collapsed and tried to reach for his tattered clothes. Tyki grabbed his hand back and pulled him back on the bed.

"Allen, do you want to die?" asked Tyki. Allen looked back at him and just stared at him. After a few minutes, he said, "I don't know." Tyki sunk one of his fingers inside Allen's wound, making the boy scream. "Do you want to die?!" Tyki asked desperate now. Allen had a pained look on his face, but replied, "No…" Tyki smiled and took his finger from the wound. "Who do you live for?" Allen shook. He saw Tyki's eyes turn menacing. Who did he live for? He didn't live for the Akuma. He didn't live for his friends. He lived for… "Tyki…" replied Allen. Tyki's eyes grew lighter and said, "Yes, you do. I decided to let you live. I decided to make you mine. You live for me and no one else. You're mine, Allen."

Tyki picked Allen up, placing the blood-stained blanket over him and walked towards the bathroom. He turned to Lulubell and said, "Leave the case here and don't tell anyone. "Yes, Tyki." She left the case where she put it and left Tyki care for Allen. Tyki was going to leave the boy on the bed while he dressed his wounds but he had to clean him.

The two exorcists sat there frozen in place. The Order, the exorcists, the generals, the finders, his friends didn't mean anything to him? All he lived for was for Tyki? They felt betrayed but he was always almost killed by that man. Why did Allen let him touch him and take him like that if he was only hurt? They didn't understand that. They heard the door open and saw Tyki with a towel around his waist carrying a very pale Allen to the bed. He was bandaged and clean. They saw Allen look at him.

"Tyki… what did you think you would have gained in stabbing me?" Tyki smirked and said, "I don't know. I just didn't like her calling you my whore. You're my lover, don't ever forget that." Allen turned from him but nodded slowly. "I'm going to get you new clothes. You don't want to go naked back to where the two exorcists are at right?" Allen snorted and said, "I don't want to go back there. I want to stay here. It's so peaceful here." Tyki kissed him and said, "No, we're supposed to be enemies. We're supposed to kill each other, not fuck each other and give each other pleasure," Tyki purred the last sentence in Allen's ears.

The three exorcists returned to headquarters with 4 innocence in a black case. Komui looked at him and said, "Where'd you find 4 of them?" Allen smiled and said, "A little birdie helped me." With that he left the office.

It had been several weeks of peace and quiet. Everyone was beginning to get really bored but Allen didn't care. He had sent Yuuki to go with Bookman. He wanted her to know more about things. Besides, he couldn't stand having her around. She was too perceptive. She kind of had an idea of what went on while he was on a mission. It scared him.

There was a small tremor that shook the Order. Allen was alert right away. He grabbed his coat and headed off towards where the tremor was felt at the most. He found a big hole in the wall and saw the Noah invading the Order. He saw Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Marie, Miranda, and Krory running towards him. He smiled and then directed them to head towards them. He was about to fight Road, but Tyki intercepted him. "Nice to see you again, shounen." Allen growled and launched at him, "Tyki!"

The fighting continued out on the Order's outer grounds. Snow was falling now. Why was it snowing at a time like this? He saw Krory and Miranda get thrown back by Lulubell and wanted to go help them. "Na ah ah… You're dancing with me, boy." Tyki struck Allen with his teases and Allen fought. Allen lost his footing and stopped in front of Tyki's face. "Tyki…" Allen then felt something come up his throat and had to cough it out. Red stained his clothes, Tyki, and the snow. He looked back at Tyki with wide eyes.

"Our dance ends here, shounen."

******************************************

Beeping was heard throughout the infirmary. Allen had lain there for three days, not coming out from his state. The news had come in and they had found out that Krory had been killed, Miranda was in critical condition, just like Allen, but that only involved her mental state. She was broken. She wasn't of any use to the Order now. Marie had received cuts and bruises but he would manage. It all came down to Allen now.

They were told that he had a wound through the stomach that had been made by a knife, but it was almost a month old. They suspected that something had happened while they were on the trip to London. He also had the wound he sustained three days ago, the wound that had cut through his rib. They also found fading bite marks all over his body. They first thought they were bug bites but then they checked closely and they were made by someone. They would question Allen once he woke up.

It's been a week now and Allen still hasn't woken up. Everyone was beginning to worry. A door then slammed open and Lenalee was on the other side of it. "Everyone! Allen's awake!" Relief flooded their faces as they all headed towards the infirmary. They opened the door and stopped.

Allen held a knife to his neck as he looked at the others. He had stopped once he heard the door open. He didn't expect them to come so fast. "Allen…" asked Lenalee, her voice clearly showing fear for her comrade. "Stay back!" Allen screamed as he took out the IV's from his arm. He fell to the floor but didn't care. He tried to crawl towards the window. He was almost there but someone caught him. He turned back and tried to kick the person away. Kanda grabbed Allen's arms as Allen tried to cut himself. "Someone get the knife!" he growled out.

"NO! LET GO!!! TYKI!! TYKI!!" he screamed. People stopped moving as they heard a Noah's name called out from their general. Kanda looked at them as if they were idiots. "Don't just stand there! HELP HIM!" Kanda had thrown the knife away and had no choice but to hug the breaking boy.

Allen had begun to cry and felt the need to feel some warmth. He hugged Kanda back as hard as he could. He wanted the pain to go away. He felt betrayed. Tyki had stabbed him, a cold look on his face. He had told him that it was the last time they would meet, ever. He wanted Tyki back. He was alive because of Tyki. If Tyki didn't want him, then he should leave this place.

It had been a week now. Allen was hauled up in Kanda's room. He let only Kanda come near him. He would scream if someone else came near him. He couldn't handle being alone so he had latched on to Kanda and asked him if he could be with him. Kanda looked pained at the broken Allen and had agreed. He didn't want to see his general look like this.

Kanda couldn't go on missions anymore because Allen would scream for him not to go and if he did he would kill himself. But time began to pass and after a week, Allen didn't need him anymore.

He walked on his own two legs, he greeted everyone that greeted him and he was able to talk to everyone without breaking down into tears or screaming. He talked to Lenalee about how her day was and how she was feeling. Those normal things you talk about with your friends. He asked Lavi how he was coming along with his Bookman studies and Lavi would tell him what a pain it was. But Kanda didn't like this Allen. He looked too cold, too distant from everyone else. He was broken and he wasn't able to be repaired anymore.

Allen had gotten word that Yuuki had found a small foster family that took her in. He heard that she was being happy and that she had a new mommy and had a new father. She still thought Allen was her daddy and would always call him daddy. Allen smiled and had said, "I'm glad she's happy. All I would have given her would be pain. She needs something better than me and she has gotten it. I hope she lives her life without any turmoil."

Allen walked in town with his friends. They were on a job and they were heading to the train. He still wore his general uniform, but Kanda had become somewhat as an assistant to Allen after he had a mental breakdown. The wind blew at them and snow began to fall. Allen looked up at the dark clouds. He then looked at the others and began to walk again. Allen turned a corner and they saw him bump into someone.

Allen looked up to say that he was sorry, but his lips were taken in a rough kiss. Allen froze as he saw gold eyes look back at him. He felt an arm snake around his waist. The man's other hand grabbed his head and deepened the kiss. He moaned as they continued to share their reuniting kiss.

Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee saw Tyki Mikk grab Allen and slam his lips onto his. They saw Allen freeze but then relax into the rough ravage of his mouth. Lenalee knew that Tyki was the enemy but she hadn't seen Allen relax that much with anyone.

They parted and Tyki lifted Allen's chin. "I'm sorry for those cold words, Allen. I had to make them think I hated you but even that proved too much for me to bear. I left the Noah after killing the Earl, Road, and Lulubell. I didn't need them anymore. You're mine and I guess I have to be yours too." Tyki kissed Allen again, sweeter this time.

They left Allen in Tyki's hands and told their general that they would be back in three days. They left the two to get better acquainted with each other. They left them have their little fun.

At a hotel, Tyki had plunged into Allen's warmth as Allen had cried out his name. They continued like this until they had dropped down, exhausted. Tyki had marked Allen all over his body. He literally marked him as his own now and no one would be able to take him away.

"Allen…" Tyki whispered in his lover's ear, "Let us not part from here. We shall face anything that comes our way. Use me as you wish for whatever you need. I'm yours." Tyki kissed Allen's back and Allen growled out a 'ditto' before falling asleep. They had overcome obstacles, had escaped death the whole way, only to get snared up again without their consent. Now that there was nothing in their way, they slept as they awaited a new day, not thinking about what they will do to one another once they meet again in the battlefield.

The End

********************************************************

Well, I hope you all like my first D. Grayman fic. It was hard but I never expected to write 16 pages of this in this font. It was a big accomplish. Hope you all liked this and I hope there are comments for this. Thanks again for reading~


End file.
